An Unforgettable Gift
by BlackAngelBitch
Summary: *One Shot* A gift that no one would forget. Elijah and Katie would never forget the day when they welcomed their daughter into the world and introducing her to her new family.


There was a tentative step as he walked closer. The nervousness in his eyes confirmed my earlier thoughts. I gave a small smile as his eyes glittered with unshed tears. This was a side of him that nobody had ever seen. His eyes flashed with emotion, scared but with a large amount of happiness that could have blown anyone away. The emotion warmed pleased my heart. He was happy and so was I.

His eyes shifted to my face. A tear leaked out of his eye, leaving a wet path in its wake. I lifted a small pale hand to his cheek. The coolness chilled my bones, but I didn't flinch. After a while, you get used to the change in temperature. The flinching gradually drifted away. Many hated it, however I loved the change.

A sudden movement and a small cry of distress tore me from gazing at Elijah. I manoeuvred the small squirming bundle into my other arm. I knew the sound was of discomfort. The tiny girl in my arm reminded me of a familiar doll I had loved when my mother first gave it to me. The fragile skin was painted with a light pale colour, her pink lips were full, tiny hands and feet flailed around helplessly, and a patch of dark curly brown hair laid upon her head sticking in various directions. It was a shock to find that amount of hair on a newborn baby but I adored it.

A large hand petted the head gently, almost scared to touch her like she would break at any moment. He was capable of the most dangerous behaviour but he was absolutely nervous of a tiny innocent baby. The behaviour was understandable, our daughter was born earlier than expected, born more than 11 weeks before the due date. However, with the vampire traits from her father; the healing meant she was born healthy despite her small body. Measuring at 14 inches long and weighing at 4lbs 3oz.

"She's so beautiful," Elijah's soft voice brought a small smile to my face and a nod in agreement. She was absolutely breathtaking, she had more of Elijah in her than of me. She had inherited his shade of hair colour, his facial structure, similar eye size and position, his silent and calm exterior, and I knew in my gut she would have everyone under her control. The only features that she had inherited from me was the pale skin, a button nose, and hopefully my eye colour. I would love her even more than possible if she gets my pale green eyes, because with it she would be the perfect blend of me and Elijah.

"I love you." It was whispered into my ear. A brush of dark red hairwas removed from my line of sight. To my left I felt the bed, I was currently snuggled into, dip. A strong masculine scent wafted through my nose causing my head to spin slightly. I snuggled into the comfortable but firm chest beside me. Whispers of love and security filled the room, melting my heart. He knew which words I need to hear. To feel loved.

A reminder alarmed me in my mind, today Elijah's brother and sister would be visiting me. I didn't think that his brother would be adamant on seeing his niece but that hybrid was confusing and unpredictable. It was strange seeing him at all like this. Usually he would be plotting against poor Elena and her friends.

A squeal screeched in my ear and I snapped my head to find the source of the noise. A blonde bombshell was staring adoringly at our little girl. Her eyes were glittering with happiness but with a large amount of longing. Longing for a normal life. Longing for a family of her own. The emotion hit me like a ton of bricks, sadness enveloped my heart. I wished she didn't have to suffer, but she was force into this world, world of vampires. I knew allowing her to be a part my daughter's life would bring the happiness she deserves.

For the first time letting go, I handed her to Elijah. It felt strange when my arms were emptied. It was like something was ripped away from me. With a struggle, I reached across the bed to my right and squeezed my arm around her body. At first she was stiff but eventually the tension flooded out of her. The slight shuddering of her body indicated that she crying. For a few minutes I let her get her emotions out, while rubbing a hand across her back. I could tell that the gesture soothing as her body started to calm.

Pulling back away from her, I glanced around noting a few figures that I never seen before. A young girl with a hint of uncertainness in her eyes stood in the edges of the shadows in her eyes. A young coloured man brought me to snuggle deeper into Elijah for more security, making sure not to disturb the tiny sleeping beauty. His body language suggested a slither of dangerous behaviour.

Klaus stood silently, almost like a statue. The man stared incredulously at Klaus. The young girl seemed accustomed to Klaus's behaviour. The baby had caught Klaus's attention.

A quiet murmur brought my face to stare directly into Klaus's eyes. I titled my head sideways as I regarded his body language. Tension poured from his body but there was a hint of determination. Slowly, almost like it was painful, his arms withdrew from around his chest. I didn't understood what he wanted but next to me, I could feel Elijah moving from his position.

My head snapped towards Elijah as a gasp emitted from Rebekah. Klaus was staring at our daughter with protectiveness. Even I was astounded. Who knew Klaus could be caring and protective over a tiny baby? I could tell this revelation was shocking to everyone if the gasp from Rebekah and the wide-eye look coming from the two strangers in the room.

"Rebekah? Who are they?" I knew whispering very softly would enable Rebekah to hear me but not the others. I knew they had to be a part of the supernatural. I knew Klaus would never associate with humans willingly unless it was important to him.

Rebekah noted the wariness in my voice and stepped closer, sitting comfortable at the edge of the bed.

"That is Marcel and Hayley. Believe or not, they are friends of Klaus's." At the name 'Marcel', Rebekah's eyes glittered with an emotion, something I haven't seen on Rebekah. Even though I've known Rebekah a long time (roughly five years) I never seen this emotion on her. Why was this man affecting Rebekah like that?

"What are they?" I was interested. Maybe vampires? Most likely. Werewolves? Could be. With his obsession of having an army of hybrids, I wouldn't be surprised if they were his hybrids. I shivered as I thought of possible danger but I instantly disregarded it, Elijah wouldn't let anything happen to me or our daughter.

"A vampire and a werewolf. Marcel's the vampire and Hayley's the werewolf."

I looked over Rebekah's shoulder to find the girl, Hayley staring at Klaus while rubbing her stomach tenderly. My eyebrows furrowed together. After a few seconds, I could feel my eyes widen as the action suddenly dawned on me. I couldn't believe it. However, Rebekah's eyes glared at me. This was something I came to known as a gesture to shut up.

Feeling confident, I gestured to the girl to come closer. Her eyes seemed nervous but she decided to come closer anyway. The girl was pretty. Dark hair flowed down her shoulders. Dark brown eyes sparkled in the light. She wore a beige swede jacket, black skinny jeans, brown leather boots, and a white blouse. What was she doing messing around with Klaus? Doesn't she know the dangers she and her baby could be in?

"So, Hayley, what are doing with Klaus?" Her eyes widen at the bluntness. She seemed to be unable to form any words. So I waited. I waited for over five minutes.

"Erm... I came here to find my family." Her voice was so soft and quiet but luckily I was still able to hear her. I nodded.

"And you think Klaus will be willing to help you?" She nodded, not seeming as confident. I knew Klaus glaring at me without having to look up.

"So are you going to tell us what this little princess's name is?" Rebekah's voice drifted through the room, causing a silence. I was waiting for this. The name we pick for our daughter. I clapped my hands excitedly.

Nodding at Elijah, I replied, "I would like you to meet Anniyah Rebekah Mikaelson."


End file.
